A cloud system includes resources or services that can be shared by customers of a provider of the cloud system. Resources can include processing resources, storage resources, communication resources, and so forth. Services can be provided by applications or other machine-executable instructions. The cloud system allows its resources or services to be accessed by customers on-demand.